Connor Temple
"Its called progress" Connor and Abby Episode 5.4 Connor Temple is an expert on computers and technology and prehistoric animals. But what will his fate be in Series 5? Episode 5.1 in Episode 5.1.]]While working on his convergence theory, Abby brings him coffee and kisses him. But Philip arrives and tells him that his convergence theory is a waste of time and brings him to a top secret Prospero project, where Philip shows him the New Dawn Machine, explains to him that anomalies contain Green Energy, and introduces him to his new lab assistant, April Leonard. He gets a text and goes to help the team deal with future burrowing creatures. He gets the 3D model of the tunnel system, but he is attacked and dragged underground by one of the creatures. He then tells the team over his headset that he is still alive and that they killed the creature. he goes up the esclator of the shopping centre, but stumbles upon hundreds of creatures sleeping. He then comes up with a plan to blow up the building. He activated the gas line, but became unconcious. Matt saves him and hides him and Connor in a dumpster as Becker blows up the building. Abby and Becker later found the two, where Abby and Connor embrace each other and kiss again. He gets back to the ARC and April shows him the documents to New Dawn, but insists to him that he can't bring it home and to recover. Episode 5.2 He, Abby and Matt go onboard the HMS Gartside when they were attacked by a Pliosaur. Abby and Matt go use the submersible while Connor goes to fix the fuse boxes. He was nearly killed by Abby when she almost smacked him with a giant wrench. He and Abby find the final fuse box, but the Swimming Theropod finds them, and attacks them, but Connor electricutes it. After putting it in the torpedo room, he and Abby start controlling the nuclear submarine into the anomaly, where they nearly dodge a nuclear missile launched by the HMS Vanguard. After getting back on dry land, he calls Philip. At the ARC, Abby tries to tell Philip's connection to Helen, but Connor says he's a good man, and Abby walks out. Episode 5.3 Connor stays at the ARC to work on the New Dawn Prototype with April. They try an attempt to open an anomaly, but a part gets fried and April goes to get the new part from New Dawn. Later on, he gets a call from Abby to meet her at the car park, which he waits, but doesn't know that Abby is really coping his hard-drive. April ignores him, and he says that she's acting paranoid, but April only says that she's nervous. April then explains to Connor that Abby is playing tricks on him (in order to get into his lab), but Connor refuses that she'll never do that. Connor goes out of his lab to take a break, and when he returns, he finds Abby just leaving his lab (although he thinks she's trying to break in.) Abby tells Connor that Philip and Helen knew each other, but Connor says that Helen knew his name, and that it doesn't prove anything about their connection and the chaos they will create. At the end of the episode, he has tears streaming down his face as he created the First Man-made Anomaly. Episode 5.4 264px-PossiblySeries5-13.jpg|Connor with dual wield full sized EMDs in a Series 5 Promo Shot. 299px-PossiblySeries5-3.png|Abby and Connor in a Series 5 promo. 302px-PossiblySeries5.png|Connor looking frustrated in a Series 5 promo. 607px-PossiblySeries5-5.png|Abby and Connor. 731px-Connor_Series_5-1.jpg|"It's called progress!" 643920_m.jpg|Matt Anderson and Connor Temple in Episode 5.1 10295669742909.jpg|April and Connor Temple in Episode 5.3 1106062015056001.jpg|Connor Temple in Episode 5.1 Connor_Series5_1.png|Connor Temple in Series 5. Connor_Slideshow.jpg|Connor in Episode 5.1 54.png|Connor better get away! Picture_5466632.png|Move it........ 830px-Episode5.1 130.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 119.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 110.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 107.jpg 830px-Episode5.1 97.jpg 830px-Episode5.1_19.jpg|Awww, they are so cute together! Category:Images of Connor Temple